Calvin and Hobbes 2: World Tour
by NMMacc18
Summary: On hold indefinitely.
1. Prologue

**Note: If you haven't read Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie, I highly suggest reading that first before reading this so the plot makes more sense.**

 **Cast:**

 **Calvin/Duplicate 7/Duplicates: Tom Kenny**

 **Hobbes: Owen Wilson**

 **Dr. Scientist: Elijah Wood**

 **Hugh: James Franco**

 **Jack: Michael J. Fox**

 **Mecha-Calvin: Richard Gere**

 **Robo-Hobbes: David Spade**

 **The Director: Steve Carell**

 **Cop 1: Kevin James**

 **Cop 2: Arnold Schwartzanegger**

 **Cop 3: Alec Baldwin**

 **(Other Characters to be added)**

 **(Celebrity Cameos To be added)**

* * *

Somewhere off the Pacific Ocean, there was a top secret prison, where only the most dangerous criminals were held. Not many people knew about this prison, except for the Government and some others. This prison was so secure, there had been no escape attempts ever.

But that was about to change.

In his tiny cell, Dr. Scientist grumbled as he read his newspaper. He, Moe, and the Duplicates were sentenced to life in prison after they were convicted for trying to take over the world, which they were defeated by Calvin and Hobbes. All of the guilty party were sent to top secret prisons so they couldn't scheme up an escape of any kind.

Dr. Scientist grumbled, wishing that he could break out, then, the wall of the cell broke open, and a robot entered.

"Who are you?" Dr. Scientist asked the robot.

"I am a robot created by the genius Duplicate 7." The robot said.

"Duplicate 7? I thought there was only five Duplicates of the stupid kid..."

"He was an incomplete Duplicate, and he is far more powerful, eviler, and smarter than the real Calvin." The robot said.

"Interesting..." Dr. Scientist said.

"So he has sent me to break you out." The Robot said.

Dr. Scientist hopped into the robot's ship.

"I guess he didn't need much explanation." The robot sighed as he hopped in the ship back to Duplicate 7's base.

* * *

In his top secret lab, Duplicate 7 was looking at analytics of Mecha-Calvin and Robo-Hobbes. Duplicate 7 had found them at the wreckage of Dr. Scientist's space ship and took them to his lab, and had rebuilt them to be more powerful.

Duplicate 7 grinned, they were almost ready for battle.

"Hey boss, I made a Milkshake and a Sandwich for you. You want it?" Duplicate 7's henchman Hugh asked.

"I'll take the milkshake, but I'd prefer a BLT." Duplicate 7 said as he grabbed the shake.

"Okay boss." Hugh said as he trotted back to the lab's kitchen.

Then, the robot led Dr. Scientist to Duplicate 7.

"I broke him out successfully master." The robot said to Duplicate 7.

"Excellent." Duplicate 7 said as he turned his chair around to shake hands with Dr. Scientist.

"So this is your lab?" Dr. Scientist asked.

"Yep! I built it all myself."

"Is that-Mecha-Calvin and Robo-Hobbes?" Dr. Scientist said in awe as he saw the lifeless robots, now much more powerful looking.

"Indeed it is, but they're Mecha-Calvin 2.0 and Ultra-Robo-Hobbes now." Duplicate 7 said.

"In fact, I was about to see if they can function well, and if you would like to do the honors..."

"I'd love to!" Dr. Scientist said as he pressed a button, and the robots came to life.

"Cool, we're much more awesome-looking now!" Mecha-Calvin said.

"I'm ready to kick some human butt." Robo-Hobbes said.

"They work!" Duplicate 7 and Dr. Scientist said at the same time, and began to laugh evilly, until they head some music blarring.

"HUGH! JACK! KEEP IT DOWN! YOUR INTERRUPTING EVIL!"

"Sorry boss!"

"Why did I hire those two..." Duplicate 7 grumbled.

"So we're going to use these to get rid of the two knuckleheads that sent me to prison?" Dr. Scientist asked.

"And to take over the world." Duplicate 7 said.

"Brilliant." Dr. Scientist said as they began to laugh evilly again.

* * *

 _ **Songs Used:**_

 _ **A Cruel Angel's Thesis**_ _ **by Yoko Takahasi-Used for the opening credits after the opening scene.**_


	2. A New Adventure

**Chapter 2: A New Adventure**

Someplace in Chagrin Falls, Ohio, a blonde spiky haired boy and a tiger where walking around, with a bunch of snacks they got from 7/11.

And yes, this is Calvin and Hobbes we're talking about here.

Calvin and Hobbes were enjoying themselves. It had been a couple months since they had saved the world from Calvin's Duplicates, Moe, and Dr. Scientist, and lets just say they got a lot of money from it.

Calvin and Hobbes were strolling through the park with about $50 worth of snacks they bought from a 7/11, and then something caught Calvin's eye.

"Hey Hobbes, look, there's a Little League Baseball game about to start." Calvin said.

"So, your saying we should go on watch it?" Hobbes asked.

"Watch? Heck no. I'm saying we should be the umpires for it." Calvin said.

Hobbes groaned, "Don't you remember the time you dressed up as an NBA official? You nearly got killed by Steph Curry after you gave him two technical fouls against the Cavs."

"What? Not my fault that Curry is a crybaby." Calvin said in defense.

"Well, not my fault you were rigging the game for the Cavs." Hobbes said.

"It's not like it was the NBA Finals! It was a regular season game! So what's the big deal?!" Calvin said.

"Fine, I'll join..." Hobbes said, but he knew deep down Calvin was going to cause chaos.

So Calvin and Hobbes grabbed some umpire uniforms, and got onto the baseball field.

"Play ball!" Calvin yelled to start the game.

The first pitch hit the ground before it even got to the plate, and simply rolled to Calvin.

"Strike!" Calvin boomed.

"What?!" A coach yelled as he ran up to Calvin.

"You call that a strike?!"

"WHAT I SAYS GOES BUB! YOUR EJECTED!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE!"

"I'M NOT! I'LL HAVE YOU LOSE YOUR JOB!"

"MY COACH IS RIGHT! YOUR WRONG!"

"YOUR OUT OF HERE TO!"

"GET THIS UMP!"

What followed was Calvin and Hobbes running for their lives as an angry mob chased after them, eventually the two lost the mob, and headed back home.

"I told you something bad would come of that." Hobbes grumbled.

"It's the little league Hobbes, its filled with psychos who think their kid can make it big." Calvin remarked as they went inside, and decided to watch some TV.

"We interrupt your program to bring you some breaking news."

"Oh joy, I'm dying to know what has happened now." Calvin said sarcastically.

"The madman known as Dr. Scientist escaped from a top secret prison last night. Guards found a hole in the cell wall. It is currently unclear how he managed to escape, but authorities promise that he will be re-captured."

"Oh no..." Hobbes said as he plugged his ears to prepare for what was coming next.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Are you quite through now?" Hobbes said wincing from Calvin's scream.

"How did that moron escape?! The Government said he'd never escape! This is an outrage! Those baboons should be fired for lying to me!" Calvin said as he continued to rant and rant.

 _ **Ding Dong!**_

"I'll get it." Hobbes said as he went to open the door to a man in a black suit.

"I'm looking for a, Calvin and Hobbes." The man said.

"That would be us." Hobbes said.

"Oh, brilliant. I need you two to come with me on top secret business, oh, and bring the stuff you used on your last adventure as well."

"I'm on it!" Calvin said.

 _ **A little while later...**_

Eventually, they made it to a building that had no sign to what it was, and then they went to the parking garage, and then they went further underground to park.

"What the heck is this place?" Calvin asked.

"It's the headquarters for the OTSTTS." The man said.

"What does that stand for?" Hobbes asked.

"It stands for the Organization That Stops Threats to Society." The man said.

"That's kinda long and stupid." Calvin remarked.

"I didn't make the name, I just work here." The man said.

They soon reached an office that read "Office of the Director"

"The Director will see you now." The man said as he opened the door to let Calvin and Hobbes inside.

Calvin and Hobbes entered, and saw a desk with the chair turned so nobody could see who was sitting in it, and the walls were filled with TV screens.

The person turned his chair around to reveal himself to Calvin and Hobbes.

"Greetings Calvin and Hobbes! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! I am the Director of the OTSTTS." The man in the chair said.

"Oh, so your the guy who made the incredibly long and stupid acronym." Calvin said, Hobbes rolled his eyes.

"Uh, yeah sure. So I suppose your wondering why I invited you two here."

"Obviously, I didn't have on my agenda to go to some building that doesn't even say what it is."

"So you see, as you may already know, Dr. Scientist broke out of prison sometime yesterday. We believe he was broken out by an associate of Duplicate 7.

"Duplicate 7?" Hobbes said confused.

"Yes, that's what the person goes by." The Director said as he pulled up a picture of Duplicate 7 for Calvin and Hobbes. The Duplicate looked exactly like Calvin, except there was no stripes on his shirt.

"You told me there was only 5 duplicates made!" Hobbes said to Calvin.

"How was I supposed to know?! I never noticed a sixth duplicate!" Calvin said in defense.

"Then how did he get made even?!" Hobbes said back.

"I don't know, once the duplicator cooled down, it probably made an incomplete duplicate of me." Calvin said.

"So basically, Duplicate 7 has teamed up with Dr. Scientist to take over the world, and he has had associates sprawled out all over the world. Our agents discovered one of his henchmen in Hollywood. So basically, we want you to save the world again." The Director said.

"Sure, why not, I don't have anything better to do with me life." Calvin said.

"Brilliant, so we have a bag of gadgets that you can use on your journey, good luck!" The Director said.

Calvin peered into the bag of gadgets and saw something that allowed anything to fly, so he grabbed it, placed it on the wagon, and turned it on.

"What did you do now?" Hobbes asked nervously.

"I'm making our wagon ride to Hollywood a little more exciting." Calvin said.

And with that, the wagon blast off and destroyed the ceiling, and Calvin and Hobbes blasted off on their way to Hollywood.


	3. Putting this on hold

**So yeah, I've honestly haven't had the inspiration to write this fic as much as my others, so I've decided to put this one on hold for a while. How long? Maybe until the summer or something, but we'll see. I'll still be writing stories on here, just not this one for now. I'll roll out some new stuff soon.**

 **-NMMacc18**


End file.
